


Untitled

by oppaisdead



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppaisdead/pseuds/oppaisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I'm experimenting with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

She was confused and lost in the pools of her desire, as well as her happiness and everything surrounding it. She lived confused, it was simply her nature. Her preset emotion was to not understand, and to question and wonder.  
Her beauty was, likewise, just as curious. She was not beautiful like a model on a magazine, but like that of an unknown plant or newly found creature. Her hair was tameless, short and messy. Her eyes were deep iced glaciers that led to new dimensions.  
Likewise, he was tame. As mature as ripened fruit, his skin tan and sweet and gentle to the touch like that of a peach. His eyes were dark, but wide, like those of a sheepish doe. He was the type that all others envied. He was talented in every way, and gentle, both inside and out. He never did any wrong, for he was kind, as kind as a seraph underneath a halos light.  
There were little differences between them, as they spent most time conversing like friends, soft exchanges of likes and dislikes; gentle kittenish phrases that excited the eye as well as the heart.  
There was nothing else that shielded her from the fog that clouded her eyes and her mind, and made her ever-so-tired. She was exhausted with the weight that the world pressing on her. Her empathy was too strong, as everyone she met she loved. She took on their problems, feeling what everyone around her felt, holding her friends and even strangers in her heart, leaving no place for herself.  
Yet, even as this occurred, she found that he made her acknowledge herself. Her scarred skin and gentle voice. Everything that she had begun to hate he seemed to adore.  
While he was a proud lion, leader of the pack, she was simple doe. She did nothing but follow and watch, taking in the world while he claimed it.  
It was no surprise to him that they met in the oddest way. He remembered it vividly even afterwards. It was the type of memory that gets triggered often, by a simple sight or smell.  
It was nearly midnight and dear Luna above was shining down on the empty streets. The city was quiet, almost too quiet, and the roads were completely free of cars.  
He was strolling, listening to the quiet thrum of the silence. It surrounded him, engulfed him, and caressed him into a gentle uncaring bliss. He saw her for only a moment, walking down the center of the road, feet tracing the white lines in concentrated steps. Her hair was wild in the heavy breeze, framing her face and covering her oddly fluorescent eyes. She was slim, long, like that of a willow tree. Her skin was littered with stars, freckles that contrasted her strikingly pale skin. He felt his eyes follow her until she rounded the corner.  
When she disappeared he ran after her, searching the empty road for another glance, but he was left alone.  
It was the type of encounter that haunts you. One that keeps you up at night with eyes glazed in wonder and an intoxicated, unfathomable curiosity.  
“What are you thinking about Leonis?”  
He snapped back to his plain reality. “Me? Nothing.”  
He watched as his dark haired kin sighed. “You’ve been spacing out more than usual.”  
“How much is the usual?” Leon let his eyes skim the room. When he thought about the encounter it was if he was sucked into the memory, trapped there, shielded from the rest of the real world.  
Leonis turned eighteen three weeks ago. He wasn’t like other kids. He didn’t want to rush away from home as everyone else did. His family was his blood, and somehow that resonated deeply with him. The fact that he had the same genes as someone decades ago rattled his mind. It made him realise how interconnected everything truly is.  
Which is why he didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to shy away from his family, the people who were literally a part of him.  
His brother sighed and looked the other way, continuing to let his eyes scan the pages of the too thick book he had been focused on before. He was twenty six and he still lived at home. Leonis was the carbon copy of him. He had curly dark hair and a chiseled jaw, and his eyes were nearly black. He was so tall he had to duck to get through normal doors so his knowledge filled head didn’t smack against the frame. He looked as if he was a scholar, always buried in a book, pushing up his glasses when they slipped down the thin bridge of his nose. Hiems was his name. Latin names were long running in his family.  
Leonis wasn’t as tall as his brother but he was an average height. His jaw wasn’t nearly as sharp. He was simply a downgraded version of Hiems.  
“Have you applied to any universities…?” Hiems spoke up again, his eyes not leaving the pages of his book.  
“Yeah… a few days ago.”  
“Any response?”  
“I’ve been accepted to all of them. Now I just have to chose.”  
If anything, Leonis was smart. Maybe a bit more than just smart. For some reason he could remember things in a heartbeat. Math made sense to him. He could read Shakespeare and grasp exactly what was occurring. Leonis could be asked the date of any historical event and get it correctly. If you told him once he wouldn’t forget.  
It was a curse in a way. He couldn’t forget certain memories no matter how hard he pressed himself to forget.  
“That’s good to hear.” His brother stood up, shutting the book and tucking it under his arm. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”


End file.
